warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 7 "Kom... we moeten haar begraven en dan naar de WindClan terugkeren om mee te helpen de SchaduwClan tegen te houden." fluisterde Steenpels zachtjes. Avondwolk stond beverig op en likte de bolletjes vacht naast Rooswolk."Moeten wij hen nu namen geven, Steenpels?" vroeg ze. Steenpels knikte. Rotspoot zag dat haar flank rimpelde. Had ze iets aan haar darmen gekregen ofzo? Had ze dezelfde ziekte als Rooswolk gekregen?! Rotspoot ging bij zijn moeder staan. Ze rook vreemd, alsof ze ziek was, maar toch stonden haar ogen helder en vastberaden toen Steenpels Rooswolk optilde en haar in de vers gegraven kuil legde. Bloemen bedekten de bodem, als een zacht veld. Rooswolk was helemaal schoongelikt waardoor ze weer even zuiver wit was als daarvoor, en haar beige oren vielen duidelijker op. Avondwolk raakte de witte neus van haar vriendin aan, en trok zich dan terug. Rotspoot keek toe hoe Steenpels het hol dichtmaakte en er nog wat bloemen op legde. Rooswolk's kittens lagen in de welving van Avondwolk's buik, lekker knus in haar dikke pels."Wat moeten we nu doen? We kunnen ze nog niet verplaatsen, ze zijn amper een maan oud!" Steenpels dacht diep na."We zullen wel moeten. Rotspoot kan er ook een dragen, en jij zal hen goed verzorgen, daar vertrouw ik volkomen op." Avondwolk knikte zachtjes en tilde het witte jong op. Rotspoot nam de kitten met de witte muil en Steenpels die met de witte neus. Dan vertrokken ze weer, terug naar de Clans, er zich van bewust dat twee van de vijf katten die de Clans ooit gered hadden allebei ver van huis waren gestorven, allebei bij hun geliefden en vrienden, en allebei met een eerbetoon dat hen meer dan waard was. Nu was Rooswolk bij Zachtmist. "Steenpels, ik... ik moet je iets zeggen." Avondwolk legde de kittens dichter bij zich, tot ze weer veilig tegen haar mollige buik aanlagen. Haar partner ging dicht bij haar zitten."Ja?" Rotspoot spitste zijn oren, ookal hoorde hij te slapen."Mijn buik tintelt aan één stuk door, en hij rimpeld soms. En ik heb soms pijnsteken, ik-ik denk dat ik opnieuw kittens verwacht van jou!" Rotspoot's puppillen vernauwden zich tot stipjes. Kreeg hij broers en zusjes?! Maar zijn moeder was nog maar net de kraamkamer uit! Hij spitste zijn oren opnieuw, wachtend op Steenpels' reactie. Hij bleef even stil, en Rotspoot hoorde hem over de aarde krassen met zijn klauwen."Weet- weet je wel zeker of dat veilig is? Ik bedoel, jouw eerste bevalling is misgelopen, en je bent nooit echt genezen van die scheur. Denk je niet dat het opnieuw zal misgaan?" Avondwolk zweeg even."Ja, daar is veel kans op. Maar de eerste keer overleefde ik het, nietwaar?" Steenpels likte haar zo te horen."Ja, ... je bent sterk. Je zal het wel halen. Maar hoe moet het nu met de oorlog en Cederster? Als hij het ontdekt loop je het gevaar dat hij je dit keer wèl zal vermoorden!" Avondwolk zuchtte even."Ik denk niet dat hij de kans zal krijgen... jij bent toch bij me?" Steenpels snorde."Ja, ik zal altijd bij je zijn... ik laat het niet weer mislopen!" HOOFDSTUK 8 Avondwolk, Steenpels, Rotspoot en de kittens van Rooswolk vertrokken die dag naar moedermuil, die nu niet zo ver meer was. Ze moesten te weten komen of Avondwolk deel zou kunnen nemen aan de oorlog, of dat ze het niet zou halen."Hoe zullen we Rooswolk's kittens noemen?" vroeg Avondwolk. Steenpels haalde zijn schouders op. Avondwolk ging liggen en wachte tot Rotspoot en Steenpels de kittens die zij droegen ook bij haar en Rooswolk's witte poesje hadden gelegd. De bruine kater met het witte muiltje was net als Witneus, maar de andere bruine (een poesje) was bleker, bruin-beige, net als Rooswolk's oortoppen, met een wit neusje."Ik noem het poesje met de donker-beige kleur Duifkit." besloot Avondwolk."Het andere poesje zal ik Rozenkit heten, naar Rooswolk. En de donkerbruine kater met zijn witte snoet zal Stekelkit heten, omdat zijn vacht even stekelig is als de prikkende blaadjes van hulst! Later worden ze vast geweldige WindClankrijgers, want ik weet zeker dat Rooswolk wilt dat ik ze opvoed in mijn Clan." Steenpels snorde even."Mooie namen, ik weet zeker dat Rooswolk ze fantastisch gevonden zou hebben... Hoe zou je vragen hoe ze zouden heten als krijgers? Ik weet zeker dat Zonster het zo zou willen, dat jij hun krijgersnamen kiest." Avondwolk dacht even na."Ik denk dat ik zal vragen of Duifkit Duifroos mag heten, Rozenkit zal Rozenbries heten en Stekelkit zal Stekelvacht worden!" Steenpels knikte."Onze nieuwe jongen zullen vast even mooi worden als die van Rooswolk, en even sterk als Zonpoot en Rotspoot..." hij keek teder naar Avondwolk's mollige flank. Avondwolk ging knus tegen hem aan liggen."Ik hou van je, Steenpels... je wordt vast een geweldige vader voor de nieuwe jonkies!" Ze hadden moedermuil bereikt, het gat was donker, als de diepe duisternis van een stuk woud in de nacht, waarvan je het uiteinde niet kon zien. Avondwolk liep door, samen met Steenpels en de kittens, maar Rotspoot bleef eerst buiten kijken om het grote gapende hol te bestuderen. Hier was het volledig beschut, rotsen waren rondom hen hoog opgestapeld en de zon of maan kwam er niet eens boven, alleen midden op zonhoog en midden in de nacht. Avondwolk en Steenpels verdwenen in de gapende duisternis, en Rotspoot sprong hen vlug achterna. De duisternis was oneindig, diep, gapend, ijskoud en vochtig. Rotspoot's pootkussentjes werden kletsnat door het vocht dat in moedermuil was gelopen, want sinds laatst had het erg zitten regenen en stroompjes waren overal te vinden. Avondwolk keek uit waar ze haar poten zette en tilde ze hoog op, waardoor ze niet zou struikelen. Steenpels liep dicht tegen haar aan, maar opeens plonsde er iets en klonk er gespetter. Avondwolk slaakte een geschrokken kreet. Rotspoot ging vlug naar hen toe, en verschoot door hetgene dat voor hen lag. Even stonden de drie katten beduusd toe te kijken, hun ogen groot van schok. Dan boog Avondwolk haar kop. HOOFDSTUK 9 Moedermuil was overstroomd, de maansteen kwam niet boven water en de holte waarin hij lag was een meer geworden. Maar dat was niet alles. De gehele SterrenClan was verzameld in de holte, ze stonden op het water en ook op richels aan de wanden. Hun ogen gloeiden bleek zilver met sterren er in, bleekgoud, bleekgroen, bleekblauw... hun pelzen waren als ijs en op de plekken waar ze liepen op het water bleef een zuiver zilveren gloed achter, die even twinkelde en dan vervaagde. Alles samen was een prachtig schouwspel. De snorharen van de katten glinsterden bleek in het maanlicht dat door een gat in het dak viel, en er kwamen steeds meer bij tot alles zilver en wit leek. Avondwolk hield haar kop gebogen, als eerbetoon aan haar krijgersvoorouders, en even later volgde Steenpels haar voorbeeld. Rotspoot besefte dat hij het beter ook kon doen, en hij staarde naar de grond toen hij zijn kop boog."Welkom bij de Maansteen." murmelde een poezenstem. Hij was afkomstig van een bleke, rode poes met nog blekere strepen die kronkelend over haar vacht gleden en bleekgouden ogen met een vleug grijs."Roodvoet?!" siste Avondwolk. "Avondwolk, het is tijd om een geheim prijs te geven dat we lang voor je verborgen hebben. Te lang. Het spijt ons daarvoor, en het is onze schuld als je boos wordt."Roodvoet's stem klonk als de koele wind over de heidevlaktes, gevuld met sterrenlicht."Je vraagt je zeker af waarom Zandbries je verlaten heeft, toch?" Avondwolk zweeg, maar haar ogen kregen een donkere gloed."Ik zal beginnen bij het begin. Jij was een pasgeboren kitten toen Zandbries stierf, doodgeklauwd door Cederster en twee van zijn krijgers. Wij besloten dat zij een deel van je leven zou krijgen, een deel, met nadruk. Het zou erg voor jou zijn als je niet jouw eigen leven zou kunnen krijgen." Roodvoet's stem klonk zacht."Dat zou gebeuren toen je 15 manen oud was, wanneer je je kittens kreeg. Toen jij ze had verliet Zandbries je, toch?" Avondwolk knikte zacht, haar ogen donker van herinneringen."Dat was het moment dat zij het ander deel van jouw leven kreeg. Je bent een reïncarnatie, Avondwolk. Een onvolledige." het bleef stil voor een paar hartslagen. De SterrenClankatten keken vol medelijden naar Avondwolk, die hevig beefde."Nee!" haar stem klonk hoger dan normaal."Waarom?! Waarom ik?!" Tranen rolden over haar wangen en drupten op de zilveren grond."Waarom moet zij mijn leven ook krijgen als ze dat van haarzelf niet kon afmaken?!" Steenpels staarde roerloos naar zijn partner, die een andere kat was. Dan werden zijn ogen duister en boog hij zijn kop. Rotspoot bleef verstard zitten, de kittens sliepen."Heb moed, Avondwolk... jouw weg heeft veel ellende gekend, en dat zal het nog kennen. Maar er zal ook liefde zijn. Dat staat vast." Dan vervaagden Roodvoet en de andere SterrenClankatten, en lieten Avondwolk, haar partner en haar zoon achter met een knellend gevoel van verlies. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos